cwcharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka Kerz-Tak II
"In order for life to balance, there must be good and evil. The light and dark must both exist. I know this for both light and dark run through my body, which came from my father and mother. I am a Jedi, the light and dark run through my control. I keep them balanced." ''-Ahsoka Kerz-Tak, Jedi Knight'' Ahsoka Kerz-Tak, the daughter of the Kol Kerz-Tak (I) and Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano and the older sister of Kol Kerz-Tak II, was a powerful Force-sensitive female Zabrak/Togruta Hybrid Jedi Knight who served the New Jedi Order, and the New Republic after the years of the Death Star II destruction above Endor. Just like her younger brother who was born mostly with the expressions of a Zabrak like her father, Ahsoka was born mostly with the expressions of her mother, which was facial expressions of a Togruta, thus included the body. On her Montrals, she had small horns, which extended to the back of her montral and head tails. Certain parts of her arms bared the markings of the nightbrothers Zabrak clan, in which her father Kol had been consistently a part of and had the markings all over his body and arms. Her back also had the markings, but she mostly concealed these, and of course, she also had the marking on certain parts of her face. Another part she had was two hearts and the ability of great resistance to physical pain, like her father. Just like her mother, Ahsoka wore a Togruta sash, to represent her mother, including her species, to which she was half of, as her father wore the mark of the true Zabrak Nightbrothers, she wore it as well in represent her second side as well. Just like her parents, Ahsoka was a master at the Jar'Kai and the Shien-style reverse grip variant of Form V, Niman, Makashi, Ataru and the Djem So. She also was a master in the Kriz Zok form, which was a lightsaber combat form that her father created. Her mother was also a master at this form. Just like her father and mother, Ahsoka was also a master at martial arts and Kel Dor martial arts. The three would end up becoming highy advanced masters of this form, including her brother. She was a key Jedi, besides Luke Skywalker and her father and mother during the Yuuzhan Vong War, which was one of her biggest wars ever fought, since it was a galactic conflict. Her best known apprentice was her brother, who sadly died in 137 ABY. She even helped Luke Skywalker create the New Jedi Order, with the help of her parents. She was among the most powerful Jedi of the time along with her family, and Luke Skywalker. Biography Birth, Childhood and years following : "Born from the two of us and possesses both sides like you Kol" :"Yes, but you also have both sides, my dear Ahsoka" :" She is strong in both sides. What will we make of her Kol? :"We will train her, and teach her how to control her power" :-Kol and Ahsoka talk on the birth of their daughter Ahsoka Kerz-Tak was born in 9 BBY in the planet of Shili; just like her mother. She was born a hybrid, where shebared some of the tatoo markings that her father had, along with small horns on her montrals. Her birth brought joy to her half-species, the Togruta, seeing that a child was born from their protectors and teachers. Upon her birth, she showed great power in the Force, which she showed when a small Jedi starship came crashing on the planet. She gripped it while it was in the air, then would land it safely on the ground, gving the young Jedi time to escape before it blew up. Amazing her parents and people, she showed control over the two sides without any trouble at all. Inheriting many abilities from her parents, she showed quick mastery in lightsaber forms like the Shien style reverse grip form, which she started to learn at the age of six. She learned very quickly and took her training seriously, because she said she wanted to be like her parents one day, which is a Jedi Master. One thing that she thought of was that she was going to have a peaceful life, but it didn't last forever, for she would be involved in her first Galactic conflict. Joining the Allinace "Father, Mother, what is the Jedi Order, and most important what is a Jedi" "A Jedi is a guardian and keeper of the peace whose strength flows through the Force, like you my daughter" "Yes Ahsoka, just like me and your father. We are Jedi, and the Jedi Order was a ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. For years me and your father defended the people fo the Republic, until it's fall done by my old Jedi Master, who became a Sith, which was how the Jedi Order was destroyed. It was through his order and his new master that caused it's destruction. Me and your father were one of the last survivng Jedi ever, besides Master Shaak Ti, who was your father's master for years. Sadly she died a few years ago. "So you know, a Sith is a being who stands against the Jedi and all good, even peace" "OH. Will there ever be another Jedi Order?" "We hope so Ahsoka.We hope so" '-Kol and Ahsoka Tano discuss about the Jedi, Jedi Order and the Sith with their daughter Ahsoka Kerz-Tak' Around this time Ahsoka's parents made plans in joing the Rebel Allinace to restore the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, yet she had no idea of what that was. She may have known that she was a Jedi, a Jedi Knight to be exact, she hadn't quite understood it well. Ahsoka understood what the Force was, since she knew how to use both the light side and the dark side, which she learned by her parents. She also questioned on what was a Jedi. After recieving answers to her questions Ahsoka would go with her parents to join the Rebel Alliance, along with her younger brother, who was just a baby at the time. Destruction of the Death Star II Some time after joining the alliance, in the year of 4 ABY Ahsoka would fight in her first ever battle which would be the Battle of Endor, where she for a short time felt fear because she had never fought in a war, though she knew her parents had fought in a war years ago. One thing that she did know was that this would be the ultimate battle of all, to which she could be part of something else, which was a Jedi Order. Ever since hearing of it she had wanted to join it, but knew it would take time to create, for it was a time of war. Ahsoka prepared herself, as to which she put n her rebel gear, just like her parents did who were waiting for her. Once dressed the three left aboard a stolen Empire cargo ship to join Han Solo, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, who was on the stages of being a Jedi Knight, which could only be done by dueling and defeating Vader. After getting clearance to land, they landed on Endor and formulated a plan with Han Solo, which was planned by him, but turned out to be a failure. An error alerted several clone troopers, to which Kol advised his wife and daughter not use their blades. She asked why, but saw her father answer by taking out six clone troopers using martial arts. Seeing why, she was then grabbed by two troopers, which she also took down with her martial arts, as well her mother did the same. During that time Luke and Leia chased after a few troopers on speeder bikes. A few minutes later Kol returned, without Leia, since they had gotten seperated. Han made another plan where she and her parents accompanied Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to find the princess. They reached a point where they found to wrecked speeders, but would then fall into a trap set by Ewoks, which was caused by Chewbacca who was thinking with his stomach after seeing food. Held in a net trap, they tried to find a way to get out, but Ahsoka found the fact that she couldn't reach her lightsaber, since it was a tight space, but R2-D2 cut the net, thus releasing everyone in the process, only to encounter several Ewoks. She would only later with her parents dissappear into a shadow form thus leaving the rest with the Ewoks only to be disbanded of their weapons, the same as everyone else, and tied to a pole, where the Ewoks had wanted to eat them, but after Luke suggested the 3PO say that he would use the magical powers in him, the Ewoks didn't listen to 3PO, who they saw as a type of god. Luke used the Force to levitate C-3PO making the Ewoks believe what 3PO had said. They were all then released and had their weapon returned, and at that moment she and her parents would reappear from the Ewoks shadow to a surprise. Later that night, a plan was devised and would be set in motion the next day, as Luke went to find Vader, to which he had finally accepted him as his father. Meanwhile the next day, the plan was initiated. The attack on the Death Star II was about to commence. Since it was to attack the shield generator Han and Leia would go to the bunker, but met with resistance of stormtroopers. Aiding them Ahsoka and her parents helped batttle them as the other two went to try and open the door. Of course they didn't excpet AT-ST, to which were humongous as said by Ahsoka, bt they provided no challenge at all, but to the Ewoks it was. As they battle troopers, Ahsoka's abilities began to enhance as that to her father and mother as well. Relying completely on their martial arts skills they took down several troopers. The Ewoks meanwhile relted themselves on traps, which worked out. As the battle progressed more AT-ST's appeared, where without alert, Ahsoka's father Kol viciously grabbed one of them by the legs, and unleashed Force Lightning upon it, but the Imperial troopers who commanded it, got out before this. Once completely surround in lightning, adding his own physical strength to the Force, Kol picked it up and slammed it on the ground exploding on impact, shaking the ground around the. Amazed at her father's strength she did the same, while her mom crushed the legs and slammed it down. While that occurred, in space Luke was dueling his father, Darth Vader as the rebel fleet in the sky duels the Imperials in a space battle. This gave the rebels on Endor enough time to break through the bunker door, with help form R2-D2. After the shield generator was destroyed, the Death Star would be destroyed, shortly after Luke defeated as his father, his father'ds redemption and the death of the Emperor at the hands of Vader, who was now once more Anakin. This leds cheers on Coruscant, and this signalled the creation of the New Republic. Civil War on Dathomir "Why war again. We just came from one and now this." "I'm sorry my daughter, but these are my people and I can't let them kill themselves." ''-''Ahsoka Kerz-Tak and her father talk about the war on Dathomir Not even a month after the destruction of the Death Star II, Ahsoka would be involved in another war alongside her parents on Dathomir. It was her father's homeworld, and she felt the pain her father had, because he didn't want his people to kill themselves, but ther eason for the war starting was uknown at the time. Despite the fact she already hated war, Ahsoka decided to join this war, because she didn't like the fact that her father's kin could end up annhilate themselves, and so he wouldn't go alone, she and her mother would join him in the Civil War that would last six years. The reason it lasted so long is that many Zabraks from Iridonia came to live on Dathomir, thus making the Zabrak population over one million, but during that time, turmoil began to erupt. Joining the New Jedi Order A Fallen Father Battle of Shili Yuuzhan Vong War Betrayal of a brother Personality and traits "I am half Zabrak and half Togruta. Zabrak from my father's side and Togruta from my mom's side, and I am proud to be part of both spieces. I am a Jedi Knight and I represent both of them proudly" ''-''Ahoska Kerz-Tak, Jedi Knight to several Jedi younglings Ahsoka Kerz-Tak was a kind and calm minded Zabrak-Togruta hybrid Jedi. Just like her father and mother she cared for the younglings and took the time to teach them in the ways of the Force. A strong and powerful Jedi Knight made her the third strongest, to which she said that just because she has a lot of power in her, it didn't mean anything. She was also honorable, and respected the Old Jedi Order, to which she wished she had been apart of, but was glad that she was part of the New Jedi Order. Serving as a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka tended and may have looked like a mean person, due to her characteristics which came from her dad and mom, who back in the day may have been stubborn and have had temper problems, but she assured it was what she inherited. Lightsaber training and techniques "Just like my father, I'm a fast learner". -Ahsoka Kerz-Tak, Jedi Knight Ahsoka's training with a lightsaber began when she was just five, like her her father. She was first taught the way of the Makashi and Ataru, and by 10 her mother was teaching her the way of the Shien style reverse grip form of Form V, and the Jar'Kai. As the years passed, she started to show mastery of the Makashi and Ataru very quickly, as also the Jar'kai. She felt prud on learning how to use a lightsaber, and the forms she learned. Her father also taught her how to combine the Jar'Kai, Makashi and Ataru forms in a duel, to which took her time on manuvering, but would then get the hang of it, thus would end up being one of her most difficult techniques to black or counter. Powers and Abilities "The abilities that I inherited from my father of the dark side mean nothing of evil. He was born like that, as my mom may know certain dark abilities my dad knows. It doesn't make them Sith, nor does it make me one. It shows we can possess both and control it on our own will. ''-Ahsoka Kerz-Tak ''Ahsoka, just like her dad, she possessed many abilities from both sides of the Force, which included her mother. At a very young age, she showed great power in both sides, which was proven when she dueled her brother who fell to the dark side, which was around a 5 years after her father became Grand Jedi Master. Of course it is unknown on why or how her father Kol Kerz-Tak was born with both sides of the Force. Force Abilities Behind the Scenes * Full credit for the Ahsoka Kerz-Tak photo goes to Maria Thorpe, also known as Ayanna Thalis